Ai No Kakera
by Taisho No Miko
Summary: Serpihan kecil cinta pasangan favorit kita, Inuyasha and Kagome. Post canon universe. One-Shot!


**Disclaimer : I do not own InuYasha!**

 **A/N : Fic ini berdasarkan anime Inuyasha episode #98, dengan judul Kikyo dan Kagome terjebak di dalam gua.**

* * *

Inuyasha terus berlari mencari di beberapa tempat yang masih tertinggal bau wangi khas Kagome yang seperti campuran dari musk dan beberapa bunga yang menjadi satu. Biasanya tidak sulit untuk menemukannya walau di tengah hutan baginya, tapi kali ini dia bagai menghilang begitu saja ditelan bumi. Jejak Kagome terakhir menghilang di padang bunga biru muda yang luas, hanya ada tebing tandus yang tidak terlalu terjal disisi padang bunga itu dan disisi yang lain adalah hutan tempatnya berada.

Dalam hati Inuyasha mengutuk dirinya sendiri karena membiarkan Kagome pergi terlalu lama tanpa ada yang menemani, sudah hampir dua jam lamanya dia menghilang entah kemana. Berbagai macam pikiran buruk tentang kesialan yang bisa saja tiba-tiba menimpa Kagome menyerang otak Inuyasha, membuatnya semakin bergegas mencari berputar-putar. Kalau saja Sango tidak menyuruhnya mencari Kagome, dia sudah pergi menyusulnya sejak tadi. Semakin teman-temannya itu memperhatikan gerak-geriknya, maka akan semakin dia memasang sikap tidak perduli yang sebenarnya jauh kebalikan dari apa yang sebenarnya dirasakan oleh Inuyasha.

Sudah dua tiga kali dia memutari tempat itu, tempat dimana bau terakhir Kagome tertinggal. Inuyasha memejamkan matanya, hidungnya mengendus keberadaan youkai lain. Nihil, tidak ada youkai yang terdeteksi oleh penciumannya. Tidak ada youkai satupun, tidak bahkan yang lemah. Telinga anjing di puncak kepalanya pun ikut serius mencari suara sekecil apapun yang bisa dijadikan petunjuk keberadaan Kagome. Namun, hasilnya sama nihil. Dia memutuskan berlari lagi, dia akan terus mencari bahkan bila itu memakan waktu hingga fajar menjelang. Inuyasha tidak akan tenang bila Kagome belum ditemukan, dia akan terus menyalahkan dirinya sendiri.

Baru saja dia berlari beberapa langkah menjauh dari tempat itu, disaat itulah ledakan energi tak jauh darinya terlihat. Bau Kagome tiba-tiba terkuak seiring dengan sosoknya yang terlihat berdiri di padang bunga luas itu, Kagome tidak sendiri, dia bersama Kikyo! Kedua alis Inuyasha terangkat ke atas secara serempak, menandakan keterkejutannya. Kikyo duduk bersandar di sebuah batu, dia terlihat kepayahan. Kagome berdiri disana dikelilingi oleh ledakan energi yang kini telah menjadi ribuan kerlip cahaya kecil seperti kunang-kunang berwarna biru menari riang di sekeliling dua wanita cantik itu.

Kaki kanan Inuyasha telah melangkah namun terhenti, badannya berayun kedepan untuk melangkah namun keraguan kembali menaunginya. Inuyasha menimbang-nimbang sesaat sebelum suara Kagome terdengar, percakapan mereka membuat dia terdiam di tempat.

"Ano.." Kagome ragu meninggalkan Kikyo sendirian, pecahan Shikon no Tama telah berada di genggamannya. Kagome menoleh ke arah Kikyo.

"Ada apa? cepat dan pergi!" seru Kikyo dengan suara lemah.

Kagome membalikkan badan, Kikyo masih terdiam di tempat.

"Mengapa?" tanya Kikyo yang masih terengah-engah karena jiwa-jiwa di tubuhnya telah terserap banyak saat mereka berada di dalam tubuh youkai pemakan miko tadi, "Mengapa tadi kau tidak menyerah saja?"

"Saat itu apa kau percaya padaku?" tanya Kikyo lagi.

Kagome menoleh "Untuk seorang yang pendiam kali ini kau banyak bicara" Kagome tersenyum tulus "Aku sendiri tidak tahu jawabannya" jawabnya jujur.

"Lalu, mengapa kau menolongku? Orang yang sudah mati" Kikyo tertunduk.

Kagome menolehkan kepalanya, sosok Kikyo di kelilingi oleh Shimidamachu yang membawa jiwa-jiwa perempuan yang sudah mati untuk mengisi tubuhnya.

"Karena aku tahu akan ada seseorang yang bersedih bila kau tidak ada" dengan itu Kagome beranjak pergi meninggalkan sang miko sendirian.

"Itupun berlaku kepadamu" gumam Kikyo lirih.

 _Inuyasha pun akan bersedih bila kehilanganmu Kagome._

Kagome berjalan tertunduk dengan setengah hati menginjak bunga-bunga indah berwarna biru yang semakin cantik tertimpa cahaya rembulan malam itu. Dia sedikit terlonjak kaget menyadari hari sudah malam, hampir sepanjang siang menjelang sore dia terperangkap bersama Kikyo. Kagome mempercepat langkahnya, dia merasa bersalah karena telah meninggalkan yang lain dan membuat mereka khawatir. Dan dia merasa sangat bersalah kepada Inuyasha, karena telah mengucapkan osuwari hingga enam kali, membuat Inuyasha mencium tanah sebelum kepergiannya.

Itu Kagome lakukan karena dia sangat marah, usahanya memasak tidak dihargai. Kare sedikit manis itu diracik khusus untuk Inuyasha, agar dia bisa ikut memakannya bersama yang lain. Tapi Inuyasha tidak mau memakannya. Saat ini amarah Kagome sudah reda dan pikirannya kembali terbuka, mungkin memang dia terlalu berlebihan. Mungkin, memang lidah siluman anjing seperti Inuyasha lebih sensitif terhadap rasa pedas? Bila dipikirkan baik-baik sekarang kemarahannya tadi siang terdengar sangat konyol, dan dia sangat menyesal. Kagome membuat janji kepada diri sendiri untuk meminta maaf kepada Inuyasha nanti saat mereka bertemu.

Tapi, keadaan malam di hutan yang gelap seperti ini menyulitkannya untuk mengingat jalan pulang, pohon-pohon besar yang berjejer terlihat sama saja dalam gelap. Terkurung di gua bersama cinta pertama orang yang dicintainya sama sekali tidak menolong Kagome untuk mengingat. Ditambah lagi tadi siang dia pergi dalam keadaan marah sehingga tidak benar-benar mengingat jalan yang telah dilaluinya. Suara jangkrik yang biasanya menenangkan kini sedikit membuatnya gugup, bukan youkai yang dia takutkan disaat seperti ini tapi para perampok dan penjahat dari golongan manusia. Youkai dapat diserangnya dengan kekuatan yang dia miliki, tapi tidak dengan manusia.

Kagome tidak berdaya bila menghadapi segerombolan pria yang berniat buruk kepadanya, terkadang dia menyesal tidak menyempatkan diri belajar pertahanan diri dari Sango. Ingatan dahulu para perampok yang menculiknya saat pertama kali tiba di sengoku jidai kini menghantuinya, membuatnya bergidik ngeri. Untung saja saat itu Inuyasha datang menyelamatkannya, Inuyasha menyebalkan yang dicintainya memang selalu datang disaat yang tepat untuk menolongnya. Kagome mengalihkan pikirannya kepada masa lampau agar dia terbebas dari ketakutan-ketakutan yang menyertai setiap langkahnya.

Saat itu Shinkon no Tama baru terpecah menjadi ratusan serpihan yang tersebar di berbagai penjuru wilayah Jepang, petualangan mereka lalui hanya berdua. Walau berdua pun jauh dari arti kata tenang, karena akan selalu ada yang mereka ributkan. Arus ingatannya itu membuat Kagome merindukan saat-saat berdua bersama Inuyasha yang kini semakin langka dirasakannya. Dia melangkah dengan mantap ke arah yang seingatnya adalah jalan balik ke tempat yang lain berkumpul.

Kagome menghela nafas, besok adalah hari ulang tahun sebuah taman hiburan terbesar di Tokyo. Disana akan ada kembang api, dan berbagai macam parade yang ingin sekali dilihatnya. Dia pernah mengungkapkan keinginannya ini kepada Inuyasha dua hari yang lalu tapi tentu saja itu ditolak mentah-mentah oleh Inuyasha dengan alasan lebih penting mencari Naraku.

Wajah menjengkelkan Inuyasha saat itu membuatnya lagi-lagi menghela nafas, disaat bersamaan Kagome melihat sosok Inuyasha. Dia berdiri bersandar di pohon dengan kepala tertunduk dan mata terpejam. Kedua tangan bersilang di dadanya, kaki kanannya menyilang di atas pergelangan kaki kirinya. Sosoknya yang dibalut merah sangat kontras dengan alam disekitarnya yang didominasi warna hitam dan biru lembut.

"Inuyasha" panggil Kagome.

Inuyasha membuka mata, sikapnya sedikit canggung. Dia menegakkan tubuh dan mulai berjalan.

Senyum langsung merekah di bibir Kagome "Kau datang untukku?" tanyanya sedikit ragu.

Kagome menggaruk-garuk dahinya yang tidak gatal dengan ujung jari telunjuknya, Inuyasha menoleh sekilas sebelum kembali memandang jalan di depannya. Rona merah tipis mewarnai wajahnya, dia berusaha menelan egonya bulat-bulat dengan mencari kagome. Tapi dia bersyukur menemukan Kagome baik-baik saja, tidak kekurangan apapun, tidak senyumnya dan tidak dengan tatapan mata birunya yang ceria.

"Cepatlah, mari kita pergi!" seru Inuyasha, dia berusaha membuat suaranya terdengar tidak sabar seperti biasanya.

Kagome setengah berlari mendekati Inuyasha "I-iya"

Satu lagi kekaguman yang dipendamnya terhadap Kagome. Dia menyelamatkan Kikyo, dan itu dilakukan untuknya! Semua yang didengarnya tadi sangat jelas, Kagome tidak ingin dia merasa sedih karena kehilangan Kikyo. Tapi sejujurnya apa yang dikatakan Kikyo tentang Kagome pun benar adanya, walau Kagome tidak mendengar, dia pun akan bersedih bila kehilangan Kagome. Sebuah dilema yang tak berkesudahan yang harus dilaluinya. Kikyo adalah cinta pertamanya, dia merasa sangat bertanggung jawab oleh kematiannya, dia tidak mungkin meninggalkannya begitu saja walaupun tubuhnya kini terbuat dari tanah kuburan.

Disisi lain Kagome adalah penawar untuknya. Dari Kagome lah dia belajar berteman, merasakan apa yang orang lain rasakan, dan belajar untuk mempercayai orang lain. Inuyasha belajar untuk berbagi kebahagiaan dan kesedihan kepada sesama dari gadis yang melintas waktu itu. Kagome yang menangis karena menduganya sudah tewas terjatuh ke jurang saat menghadapi pertapa yang menjadikan manusia sebagai pupuk pohon yang dirasuki pecahan Shikon no Tama di malam manusianya telah menyentuh hati Inuyasha. Dari Kagome juga Inuyasha mengetahui bahwa masih ada orang yang mau menerimanya sebagai hanyou. Melalui Kagome pula dia bisa menjalin persahabatan dengan Shippou, Miroku, Sango dan yang lain. Kagome merubahnya secara perlahan, sedikit demi sedikit dengan sikapnya yang penyayang dan bersahabat.

Secara diam-diam hidung Inuyasha mengendus-endus. Dari tubuh Kagome tercium dengan jelas bau tanah dan herbal khas Kikyo, entah bagaimana caranya Kagome menyelamatkan Kikyo. Inuyasha memang lega Kagome telah menyelamatkan Kikyo dari apapun itu, di dalam hati dia sangat bersyukur ada Kagome yang melindungi Kikyo saat dia tidak ada disana untuk mereka. Tapi, perasaan yang lebih besar dari yang dirasakannya saat ini adalah kebanggaannya karena menyayangi Kagome yang berhati besar dan tulus dalam berteman.

Mereka berjalan dalam diam, Kagome melirik sekilas ke hanyou yang dicintainya. Melihat Inuyasha membuatnya mengingat Kikyo. Kagome memandang wajah Inuyasha dari samping dengan ragu-ragu sebelum tertunduk, dia menimbang-nimbang apakah akan mengatakan kejadian tadi pada Inuyasha saat ini atau tidak.

"Ano.."

Inuyasha bisa mencium kebimbangan dari Kagome. Pada akhirnya dia tetap diam, mungkin besok dia akan menceritakan kejadian tadi pada Inuyasha, pikirnya. Kagome mendekat dan melingkarkan tangannya di lengan kiri Inuyasha. Mereka berjalan berdua di bawah sinar bulan keperakan di malam yang indah.

Setelah beberapa waktu berjalan santai "Kagome" suara Inuyasha memecahkan keheningan yang nyaman diantara mereka.

Inuyasha memperlambat langkahnya, begitupun Kagome "Ada apa Inuyasha?"

"Apakah kau masih ingin melihat api di langit itu?" tanya Inuyasha ragu-ragu.

Kagome menatap Inuyasha lekat dengan pandangan geli menahan tawa, Inuyasha memalingkan lagi wajahnya ke depan. Kagome selalu tertawa dalam hati saat Inuyasha mengatakan kembang api sebagai 'api di langit'.

Kagome tersenyum, lalu mengangguk "Tidak apa-apa Inuyasha, aku tahu kita harus mengejar Naraku secepatnya" dia berhenti sejenak, Inuyasha menoleh untuk menatapnya. Kagome melanjutkan "Lagipula, aku masih bisa melihatnya tahun depan" Kagome memberikan Inuyasha senyum manisnya yang semakin menegaskan ucapannya.

Inuyasha memikirkan kata-kata Kagome, walaupun dia tidak mengerti dengan yang dimaksud Kagome dengan hitungan 'tahun' tapi dia paham dengan maksudnya yang sama saja dengan kesempatan lain yang masih amat sangat lama "Kau bilang tengah malam kan?" tanya Inuyasha.

"Iya, tengah malam" jawab Kagome pendek.

Di kejauhan sudah terlihat api unggun yang dibuat oleh teman-teman mereka, Kagome mempercepat langkahnya namun langkahnya terhenti saat menyadari Inuyasha yang masih tertinggal di belakang. Kagome menunggu Inuyasha mendekatinya, lalu meraih tangannya yang jauh lebih besar darinya.

"Ayo Inuyasha" ajak Kagome. Inuyasha tidak bergeming, dia masih terpaku ditempat.

Tangan Inuyasha menahannya, mereka bertatapan. Tangan besar yang hangat itu menggenggam tangan Kagome sedikit lebih erat, "Baiklah besok tengah malam, hanya beberapa jam saja" suara Inuyasha tidak lantang seperti biasanya.

Kagome terkesiap, tidak benar-benar percaya atas apa yang telah di dengar oleh telinganya. Dia memandang Inuyasha tanpa berkedip, Inuyasha yang panas oleh tatapan Kagome segera membuang wajah dan ganti menarik tangan Kagome agar terus berjalan. Inuyasha mengiyakan keinginannya, ucapnya dengan riang di dalam hati. Dia tidak ingin memikirkan alasan Inuyasha bertukar pikiran, apakah karena dia mengetahui Kikyo yang baru saja diselamatkannya atau tidak, Kagome tidak terlalu peduli saat ini. Tengah malam besok dia akan melihat kembang api bersama Inuyasha! Seperti kencan yang selama ini selalu diidam-idamkannya. Lututnya langsung terasa lemas, detak jantungnya saat ini pasti lebih dari 150 detak normal permenit orang dewasa yang melakukan olahraga berat.

"Cepat jalan Kagome!" perintah Inuyasha dengan nada seperti biasanya.

"Iya" Kagome mengangguk sambil mempercepat langkahnya.

Inuyasha yang tidak menyukai kare buatannya ternyata membawa dampak yang tidak terlalu buruk bagi mereka. Sepertinya hari ini juga tidak terlalu sial bagi Kagome dan mungkin besok adalah hari keberuntungannya.

* * *

 **E/N : Kekosongan percakapan antara Inuyasha dan Kagome di akhir episode 98 ini awal mulanya yang bikin gw pengen nulis fanfic. Karena ada celah yang bikin gw penasaran bgt di episode ini. Saat Kikyo dan Kagome bebas dari gua (yang sebenernya youkai pemakan miko) Inuyasha sempet menoleh sesaat ke arah ledakan cahaya kebiruan. Disitu gw mikir apa dia sebenernya tahu? Apa dia denger percakapan mereka berdua? Trus gw mikir dia pasti tahu, dengan penciumannya gak mungkin dia gak bisa nyium bau Kikyo di badan Kagome, karena Kagome kan ngegendong Kikyo waktu berusaha keluar dari gua itu.**

 **Dan tadaa jadilah drabbles InuKag ini :D**

 **Next chapter : Fireworks**

 **Hope you guys enjoy it, minna saiko arigato ^.~**

Di edit tgl 3 Desember, ternyata banyak kalimat yang ngaco pas dibaca ulang XD gomen, ngetik fic ini tengah malam tanpa edit ulang ternyata bikin alis pembaca berkerut :p gomenesai.


End file.
